


Distracted

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo is having trouble concentrating on work due to a pain in the ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Everything changed overnight,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** The morning after Vol. 7.

Last night with Dee has changed everything. Ryo feels like a different person, and it’s pretty amazing. Mostly. But he’s sore; every movement hurts in new and interesting ways. It’s not even that the pain is really that severe, it’s just… distracting. He should be concentrating on work, the report he’s supposed to be writing, but he keeps losing the thread, his mind wandering back to the night before and the cause of his physical discomfort. 

He glances across their desks at Dee, who’s actually working for once, and tries not to blush. It’s Dee’s fault that he feels this way, though he bears his partner, his lover, no ill will because of it. It’s not as if he was a reluctant participant, he just hadn’t expected to hurt so much afterwards.

How long will it take for the pain to go away? Is the way he feels normal for a first-timer or was Dee too rough? Will it hurt like this every time or will he eventually get used to it? He has no answers because this is all so new to him. Perhaps he should ask Dee, later, after work. It’s not a suitable conversation for the workplace.

Right now there’s a report to finish so Ryo pulls his thoughts back to the task at hand and focuses determinedly on his computer screen, but he’s just not seeing anything, or at least not what’s in front of him. Instead he’s reliving the previous night and it’s making him feel hot and excited. That’s not a normal feeling for him. Then he shifts in his seat and winces, his thoughts derailed once more by the immediacy of the pain.

“Ryo? Are you okay?”

“What?” Ryo looked up into Drake’s concerned face.

“Is something wrong? You just looked like you were in pain there for a moment.”

“Oh, yeah, a little. It’s nothing though; I’ll be fine, I just pulled a muscle in my back. Bikky’s away and I was cleaning his room. Guess I shouldn’t shift furniture on my own.” He’s surprised by how easily the lies come. Not that it’s all a lie, Bikky _is_ away and he really _has_ cleaned his son’s bedroom, he just didn’t hurt his back in the process. Anyway, truth be told, it’s not his back that’s giving him pain.

“Well, as long as you’re okay. D’you have the Bannister file?”

“Yeah, it’s right here.” Ryo reaches for the stack of files on his desk, flicks through them and selects the correct one, handing it to Drake and trying not to wince again at the soreness and sensitivity the movement engenders. He’s never noticed before how hard the seats in the squad room are.

“Here you go.”

“Thanks. Just need to check a couple of details, I’ll bring it right back.”

Ryo barely hears him. Dee’s been a pain in the ass since they met, and now because of Dee, he _has_ a pain in the ass, and he can’t stop thinking about it. It doesn’t help that now Dee’s smirking across at him.

“If you want to move any more furniture, I’ll be happy to help.” Dee keeps his voice low so that none of their colleagues overhear. The words are innocent enough, but the tone in which he says them most certainly isn’t; he sounds positively lascivious.

“Shut up!” Ryo hisses at him.

“Hey, relax, it’s normal to be a bit sore the first few times.”

“I’m not having this conversation! Not here and not now! Someone could overhear us!”

“No one’s paying us any attention, you worry too much.”

Ryo glances around, furtive and nervous. “Are you sure?”

“If you keep acting like that, they’ll notice and start asking questions.   
Listen, Bikky’s away for a few more days so I’ll come over again tonight.” Seeing the expression on Ryo’s face, Dee chuckles. “Just to talk. Well, maybe for other things too, but you’re too sore for a re-run of last night. There are other things we can do.”

“Fine, okay, now be quiet. I have to finish this report. Don’t you have work to do?”

“Probably, but watching you is more fun.”

“Dee…”

“Okay! Working!” Dee’s snickering as he turns back to the form he’s filling in and Ryo directs his eyes back to the screen in front of him, trying to work out where he got to with his report and realising he’ll have to re-read everything he’s written so far because he doesn’t have a clue.

‘Damn Dee for mentioning last night again.’ The thought pops into his head, unbidden. ‘As if I could forget; I’m reminded every time I move.’ He ducks his head, hiding a smile. He’s sore and uncomfortable, can’t concentrate on anything for long because of the pain, and even sitting still hurts, but he doesn’t regret anything about spending the night with Dee, or the things they did together. He feels different, and he doesn’t just mean the soreness in unexpected places. He feels complete somehow, as if he’s found something that was missing. It’s a good feeling and he wants to hold on to it. He almost doesn’t even mind the pain, though he’ll be glad when it wears off, if only because his inability to focus is disturbing.

It’s no good; work is a lost cause. Abandoning his report, he gets to his feet, wincing again. He needs coffee. And painkillers. Maybe then he won’t feel the burn and he’ll be able get his attention back on his job, where it belongs. He needs to be able to concentrate; there’ll be time enough to think of other things when the workday is over. He and Dee have a lot to talk about tonight; he just hopes his lover will be gentle with him.

The End


End file.
